This is Our School
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Sekolah ini menjadi saksi bisu tentang cerita cinta kami. Aku membencinya karna dia merampas milikku. Annyeong yeobo. Aku ingin membencimu, tapi aku ingat kau menitipkan 'sesuatu' yang membuatku tak bisa membencimu. Taoris for this Chapter. Main pair: Kaisoo Sulay Taoris EXO. Warning: Typo(s), Cerita pasaran, mendramatisi(?)
1. You're My Trauma

Prolog 1

You're My Trauma

Japan, 2003

Disebuah padang rumput di pinggir kota Tokyo, dua orang anak laki-laki bermain bersama. Salah satu dari mereka sibuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang menjauh. Sementara namja yang lebih muda -em.. sekitar 9 tahun kalau tidak salah- mengikuti namja yang tadi mengejar kupu-kupu.

Hap..

Akhirnya namja itu berhasil menangkap kupu-kupu cantik itu dengan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo lihat ini!" anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun itu berteriak pada anak laki-laki lain yang dipanggil Kyungsoo. namja itu segera merendahkan tubuhnya saat Kyungsoo hendak melihat kupu-kupu yang dia tangkap.

"Aaa... Kupu-kupu. Kawai!" mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat melihat kupu-kupu yang ada ditangan namja disampingnya.

"Tapi kau lebih kawai Kyungsoo." namja berkulit tan itu mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jongin hyung. Kyungsoo itu perem- eh maksudku laki-laki. Masa dibilang kawai sih?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya-iya Kyungsoo emang namja tapi bagi Jongin hyung, keimutan Kyungsoo melebihi yeoja." Jongin atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai itu terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau Kyungsoo imut, Jongin hyung mau tidak jadi suami Kyungsoo kalau Kyungsoo udah besar?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan binar matanya pada Kai.

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo kan cantik."

Cup..

Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo pelan tapi tetap saja membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

"Saranghae Jongin hyung."

"Nado saranghae."

.

4 tahun kemudian... (Alurnya cepet banget ye?)

2007

Kyungsoo menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya di atas pagar balkon. Ia menatap lurus kearah sebuah balkon lain di seberang sana. Ia menunggu seseorang yang mungkin akan muncul beberapa saat lagi. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, sudah pasti beberapa saat lagi _'dia' _akan muncul.

"Kenapa Jongin hyung belum pulang ya?" dia bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari balkon kamar Kai.

"Kyungsoo kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba seorang namja cantik masuk ke dalam kamar kyungsoo.

"Aniyo Bummie. Aku hanya menunggu Jongin hyung pulang." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Kenapa kau menunggunya? Dia pasti akan pulang Kyungsoo jadi tidak usah di tunggu." Namja cantik itu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi aku khawatir Bummie. Ini sudah jam 4 lebih dan Jongin hyung belum pulang."

"Jongin hyung pasti ada urusan hingga ia pulang telat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk. Udara sudah mulai dingin." Kibum kini mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari kamar anaknya itu.

"Bummie mana Kyungsoo?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya.

"Dia masih menunggu Kai pulang. Hah.. aku khawatir padanya. Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa Kai sudah punya kekasih? Dia pasti sangat sedih." Namja cantik yang merupakan eomma Kyungsoo itu (OMO!) duduk di sebelah suaminya dengan wajah sedih.

"Jangan khawatir. Kyungsoo pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini Bummie." Namja tampan itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya.

"Semoga saja Wonnie."

.

Kyungsoo masih tetap memandang balkon kamar Kai. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 5 tapi Kai belum juga pulang.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana hyung?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Cklek..

Blam...

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup itu terdengar samar di telinga Kyungsoo. matanya berbinar kala tahu bahwa itu adalah Kai yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Jongin-" teriakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat ada seseorang yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Kai. Seorang yeoja bertubuh seksi dan berkulit putih. Dilihat dari penampilannya pastilah dia adalah seorang model.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat melihat Kai dan yeoja itu berciuman.

'mereka sedang apa?' Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua tanpa berkedip. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dia masih terlalu polos sebagai anak berusia 10 tahun.

Ciuman Kai dan yeoja itu berhenti sejenak. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Kai mendorong tubuh yeoja itu ke atas tempat tidur lalu menciuminya lagi.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat tangan Kai yang dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing baju sang yeoja lalu membuang seragam sekolah itu sembarangan arah. Meninggalkan bra hitam yang menutupi kedua payudara besar yeoja itu. (Bentar! Author mau ambil tissue dulu buat ngelap ingus. Biasa kan author masih anak ingusan#plak. Anak ingusan aja bangga.)

Kai menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan mesumnya. Ia menjilat bibir bagian atasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Dengan sigap dia membuka bra itu lalu mengulum 'isi'nya dengan rakus.

'Sebenarnya mereka sedang apa?! Aku tidak mengerti!" Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kyungsoo dan yeoja itu bertemu. Cukup lama hingga sang yeoja membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kai.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung saat Kai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke arah pintu balkon kamarnya.

"Jo-" lagi-lagi panggilan Kyungsoo terputus karena Kai sudah lebih dulu menutup tirai pintu balkon itu setelah sebelumnya tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh mereka menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Walau sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai dengan wanita itu. Dan kejadian barusan membuat Kyungsoo CUKUP cemburu.

.

Sinar matahari pagi masuk ke sela-sela kain korden kamar Kyungsoo. namja kecil bermata bulat itu mengerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo. dicariin Kai nih." Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbuka sempurna saat ibunya berteriak bahwa KaiNYA telah datang. Dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar kamar tanpa ganti baju ataupun menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu.

"Jongin hyung~"

Bruk..

Kyungsoo menubruk tubuh Kai yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tidak kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. menatap wajah Kai yang menunjukkan senyuman manis.

"Kemarin hyung ada sedikit urusan. Jadi tidak bisa kemari. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan pagi ini?" tanya Kai sambil merendahkan tubuhnya.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar saat mendengar ajakan dari Kai.

"Ne Hyung. Aku mau ganti baju dulu sebentar. Jangan ditinggal ne!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kai dia siapa?" Kai menoleh kearah Kibum lalu pandangannya mengarah pada seorang yeoja diluar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Dia yeojachinguku eomma. Namanya Krystal." Jangan tanya kenapa Kai memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan eomma. Karena keluarganya dan keluarga Kyungsoo sangat dekat jadi Kai terbiasa memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan eomma begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Dia cantik. Kau pintar memilih Jongin."

"Gomawo eomma." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hyung ayo berangkat!" Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju kesayangannya (Read: gambar tedy bear)

"Kajja Kyungsoo. eomma kami berangka dulu ne." Kai pamit ke Kibum.

"Bummie, Kyungsoo pergi dulu ne~ Pay-pay." Kyungsoo melambai kearah ibunya.

"Semoga kau tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo kecilku, Kai." Kibum menatap tubuh kedua anaknya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedih, senang, kecewa, khawatir. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. "Dan yaampun apa anak itu memanggilku 'Bummie' lagi? Haish.. aku ini kan ibunya kenapa dia memanggilku seperti seseorang yang memanggil istrinya? Ini pasti gara-gara si kuda itu yang terlalu sering memanggilku Bummie. Sialan kau!"

Kai menggandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo menuju ke arah pintu pagar rumah Kyungsoo.

"Nah Kyungsoo. kenalkan ini Krystal eonnie. Dia yeojachingunya Hyung."

Deg..

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa berhenti. Ia menatap yeoja didepannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih sangat ingat bahwa yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang bersama Kai kemarin sore.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo. panggil aku Krystal ne." Krystal mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. senyuman manis terpantri di wajahnya yang imut.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap diam. Dia tetap menatap Krystal dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"Em sudahlah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Kai mengandeng Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya untuk mengandeng tangan Krystal.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tumah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Oppa lihat mereka. mereka manis ya." Krystal menunjuk dua orang anak laki-laki yang asik bermain pasir di box pasir(?)

"Ne. mereka manis, tapi tidak semanis dirimu." Wajah Krystal langsung memerah sedetik setelah Kai menggombalinya.

"Oppa gombal." Krystal memukul bahu Kai pelan.

"Tapi aku berani bersumpah Krystal. Kau orang paling cantik, paling imut dan paling manis yang pernah aku kenal. Ya setelah ibuku." Wajah Krystal benar-benar merah sekarang. Ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih. Pembohong." Kyungsoo berdecih pelan tapi Kai masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai.

"Ah tidak hyung. Aku hanya em.. mau naik ayunan. Ya ayo naik ayunan hyung." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai mendekati ayunan hingga pegangan tangan Kai dan Krystal terlepas.

"Hyung dorongkan ayunannya!" teriak Kyungsoo riang setelah dia berhasil menaiki ayunan yang sebenarnya lumayan tinggi untuknya. Kai dengan senang hati mendorongkan ayunan itu.

"Whoa~ Lebih cepat hyung!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau nanti jatuh lagi. Bisa repot kan kalau aku membawamu pulang dengan hidung yang berdarah karena jatuh dari ayunan." Kyungsoo hanya bisa manyun.

"Kai bisakah kau dorongkan ayunanku juga?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke ayunan sebelah kanannya. _'Hey sejak kapan dia disitu?' _Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat Krystal yang juga sudah duduk diatas ayunan.

"Tentu chagi." Kai beralih ke ayunan Krystal. Dan itu membuat bibir Kyungsoo tambah manyun.

'_MENYEBALKAN!'_

"Kai aku ingin es krim. Bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?" Krystal menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Kyungsoo merasa mual saat melihat tingkah Krystal yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Tentu chagi. Kyungsoo kau juga mau?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Baiklah tunggu disini ne." Kai menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum ia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai es krim di seberang jalan.

"Hey anak kecil. Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku dengan Kai! Arraseo?! Kalau tidak kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kai." Kyungsoo sangat kaget saat mendengar suara Krystal yang menyeramkan. Ia menegug salivanya berat.

"Kau punya 2 kepribadian ya?"

"Aku hanya punya satu kepribadian. Dan ini yang asli." Krystal memasang smirknya yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Tadi sedikit antri. Ini es krimnya my princess. Dan ini er krimmu em.. Pororo." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat Kai memanggilnya Pororo sementara memanggil Krystal dengan 'My Princess'

"Aku bukan pororo hyung!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil merebut es krimnya dari tangan Kai.

"Mian. Aku hanya bercanda." Kai kembali menepuk kepala Kyungsoo. lalu dia menoleh ke arah Krystal.

"Aigo Krystal. Mukamu belepotan." Kai segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu mengusap bibir Krystal dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aish makan saja seperti anak kecil." Decak Kyungsoo yang dapat didengar oleh Krystal.

"Apa kau bilang? Lebih baik kau bercermin dulu. Mukamu juga belepotan tau!" Kyungso langsung mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ah benar ada noda coklat es krim disana.

"Sudah-sudah sini Kyungsoo juga kubersihkan." Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Chup..

Kai menghisap bibir Kyungsoo pelan. Ia juga menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membersihkan noda es krim di bibir Kyungsoo.

Sementara Krystal... entahlah pikirkan sendiri.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah bersih sekarang." Ucap Kai sambil mengusap salivanya yang ada di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Arigatou Jongin hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kai.

"K-Kai kau?" Krystal menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian.

"Ah maaf Krystal. Tapi itu kebiasaanku untuk membersihkan noda es krim di bibir Kyungsoo. hehehe.." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Krystal hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan.

Drrt... drrt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Krystal bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Krystal membaca pesan itu dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Kai sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. ada masalah dirumah." Krystal menatap Kai dengan tatapan menyesal yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Ada masalah apa? Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu! Kau menemani Kyungsoo saja. annyeong Kai." dan setelah itu Krystal langsung berlari menjauh.

Kai sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan 'masalah' Krystal, tapi ia merasa itu bukan urusannya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo menatap Krystal yang telah menghilang dibalik pepohonan dengan tatapan curiga.

"hyung, Kyungsoo mau pipis."

"Apa? Baiklah, ayo kekamar mandi." Kai hendak menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo sampai namja kecil itu menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah. Kyungsoo bisa sendiri. Ini ice creamnya buat Jongin hyung saja." Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah dimana Krystal berjalan tadi. Sementara Kai hanya menatap namja kecil itu dengan heran.

"Aneh. Biasanya dia yang selalu merengek ditemani." Kai mengangkat bahunya sambil memakan ice cream Kyungsoo.

.

"Maaf Taem, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi." Ucap yeoja cantik itu pada namja dihadapannya.

"Urusan apa? Urusan dengan namja tan itu? hah, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih penting krys, Aku atau Kai?!"

"Tentu saja kau. Aku hanya memanfaatkan hartanya saja. ayolah jangan marah. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Krystal menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan padaku!" dan sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu. Menciptakan kecipak dan desahan yang terdengar menjijikkan di telinga namja kecil itu. ya, namja kecil itu.

.

Kyungsoo menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang dirasanya menganggu jalan. Hari ini dia harus pulang pergi sekolah sendirian. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Nagoya sementara Kai... dia sudah punya kepentingan sendiri sekarang.

"Menyebalkan."

"Urmm.. ahh.." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh kearah rumah Kai yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya. Seorang namja tampan sedang menciumi seorang wanita yang ada didepannya. Ciuman itu terlihat er.. panas.

"K-Krystal?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat mengetahui seseorang yang mendesah itu Krystal. Dan..

"Jongin hyung!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari kearah Kai dan Krystal yang belum juga melepaskan ciuman mereka. dengan tidak sabar, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Kai menjauhi Krystal.

"Ya! Kyungsoo." Kai mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan wanita jalang?!" Kyungsoo berteriak ke arah Krystal yang masih terkejut.

"Kyungsoo siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu?! Krystal mianhae. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya mungkin dia-" ucapan Kai terputus saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Dia memang jalang Hyung! Aku bahkan melihat dia berciuman dengan namja lain kemarin!"

Plak..

Tamparan Jongin sukses membuat cap merah di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Jaga bicaramu Do Kyungsoo. sekarang masuk ke rumahku." Kai mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Krystal mianhae. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Maaf ne."

Cup..

Kai mencium bibir Krystal sejenak lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

'_Apa anak itu melihatku berciuman dengan Taemin kemarin?'._

_._

Buagh..

Kai mendorong Kyungsoo hingga namja kecil itu terbaring dikasurnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata seperti itu Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai dingin sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sembab.

"Hyung tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku tahu kata-kata itu! Yang pasti aku hanya ingin menjauhkan Hyung dari _'Dia'_" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Krystal itu gadis yang baik. Kenapa kau begitu membencinya?" Kai mulai melembut terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Dia bukan gadis yang baik hyung! Dia berselingkuh dibelakangmu!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras hingga membuat Kai terkejut.

"Jangan berteriak di depan orang yang lebih tua Kyungsoo!" Kai mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo hingga namja kecil itu merasa kesakitan.

"Terserah aku mau berteriak atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kenapa kau berubah hah?"

"Yang berubah itu Hyung! Hyung tidak pernah lagi peduli padaku! Hyung hanya peduli dengan Krystal! Hyung berubah! Hiks.."

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu hyung! Untuk kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan namja lain kemarin!"

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran sekarang.

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau selalu membelanya yang jelas-jelas hanya mempermainkanmu? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah peduli padaku yang mencintaimu dari dulu? Hiks.. kau jahat hyung.." Kai membeku ditempatnya.

"K-Kyungsoo kau, apa?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku bahkan lebih dulu mencintaimu dari pada yeoja itu!"

"K-Kyungsoo kau ini bicara apa?"

"Kau tuli hyung?! Aku mencintaimu! Apa itu kurang jelas hah?"

"Kyungsoo dengarkan hyung. Kau itu masih kecil dan kau em.. namja, Kyungsoo."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih kecil? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku namja? Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan hyung!" Kai tersentak dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. dari mana dia belajar kata-kata bijak itu?

"Kau tidak mengerti-"

"AKU MENGERTI! Aku cukup mengerti perasaanku sendiri hyung!"

"Hilangkan perasaan itu sebelum kau menyesal!" Kai menyengkram bahu Kyungsoo lagi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sedih. Sedih karena dongsaeng kesayangannya mempunyai 'kelainan'.

"Aku tidak menyesal mencintai hyung." Nada bicara Kyungsoo mulai melembut. Sementara Kai berusaha berfikir keras.

'_Apa harus pakai cara itu? Ah tidak, itu terlalu beresiko. Tapi kalau tidak begitu...'_

"Benarkah? Bahkan kalau aku melakukan 'itu' padamu kau tidak akan menyesal?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakn Kai hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu jangan menyesal!"

.

.

NC Mode on!

Bruk..

Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar ke tempat tidurnya. Dan dengan cepat dia menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. menyesap dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Emp.. hhyung.." Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai menjauhi tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja karena Kai malah semakin ganas melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

'_seperti biasa. Rasanya tetap manis.'_

Kai melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan bahunya dipukul keras oleh Kyungsoo. jika dia tidak ingat bahwa manusia butuh oksigen, Kai tidak akan pernah melepaskan ciumannya tadi.

Kai memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dan basah karena air mata. Belum lagi saliva yang entah milik siapa menetes turun dari bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya em.. semakin terlihat seksi.

"H-hyung. Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai takut saat menyadari tatapan hyungnya yang mulai berubah ganas. Kyungsoo semakin bergidik ngeri saat melihat Kai yang mulai melepaskan seragam atasan miliknya.

"Diam dan nikmati! itupun jika kau bisa menikmatinya." Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tubuh kecil itu kini sudah duduk dipahanya. sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluk leher Kai agar tidak jatuh.

"Kenapa lehermu putih sekali eoh?" Kai meraba leher putih mulus Kyungsoo. tanpa sadar Kai menjilat bibir atasnya yang terasa kering.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kai langsung menggigit leher Kyungsoo dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan kissmark disana.

"Argh.. hhyung.. ah.." Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas baju seragam Kai untuk melampiaskan rasa asing yang melanda tubuhnya.

Kai menjilat leher Kyungsoo dengan seduktif yang terasa manis di indra pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana Kyung? Huft.." Kyungsoo menggeliat kegelian karena Kai meniup telinganya.

"Eung.."

"Bibir ini sangat menggoda." Kai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir Kyungsoo. namja berkulit tan itu menarik kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya hingga bibir kedua namja itu bertemu. Kai menghisap, mengigit dan menjilat bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin dilumat rasanya akan semakin manis. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menganggur mulai bergerak diatas permukaan kulit perut Kyungsoo. membuat namja kecil itu sedikit mendesah diantara ciumannya.

Tangan Kai semakin naik keatas. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Kyungsoo mendesah tak karuan.

Gocha..

Dia menemukannya. Kai memainkan nipple Kyungsoo. menjepit nipple kanan Kyungsoo itu dengan kedua jarinya. Kai melepaskan ciumannya karena ingin melihat bagaimana terangsangnya bocah kecil dihadapannya itu.

"ah.. Anndwe.." Kyungsoo menahan tangan kanan Kai yang terus memainkan nipplenya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Wae? Apa kurang enak baby? Kau mau yang seperti apa? Yang seperti ini?" Kai mencubit kedua nipple Kyungsoo dengan keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo jatuh ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Sakithh..." Kyungsoo terus merintih kesakitan karena cubitan Kai yang cukup keras. Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kilatan nafsu(?) dimatanya.

"Ah nipplemu kecil juga ya. Sepertinya bisa kuhabiskan." Kai menundukkan kepalanya kearah nipple kiri Kyungsoo. ia menjilat dan sesekali mengigit nipple Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pov.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Jongin hyung. Yang aku tahu, semua sentuhannya terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Selama ini aku belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Jongin hyung. Dan kali ini, dia berhasil membuatku benar-benar takut pada sosoknya.

Jongin hyung masih tetap memainkan tonjolan di dadaku yang dia sebut 'nipple'. Entahlah kenapa aku merasa geli dengan nama itu.

"Ah.." suara menjijikkan itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku melihat ke bawah. Kearah Jongin hyung yang menjilat dan menggigit nippleku dengan ganas. Aku bisa merasakan cairan keluaran dari nippleku itu.

"Aigo.. kau berdarah baby. Lihat, sepertinya ini enak." Jongin hyung mencolek darah yang mengalir dari nippleku yang baru saja digigit olehnya. Lalu dengan menjilat darahku yang kini sudah ada dijarinya. "Seperti yang kuduga. Rasanya manis sepertimu." Jongin hyung kembali mencium bibirku saat dia sudah puas menjilati jarinya sendiri.

Sret..

Aku merasa celanaku ditarik.

"Andwe hyung!" aku menahan tangannya yang tadi hendak melepaskan celanaku.

"Wae? Aku sudah sering melihatmu naked kok." Jongin hyung menghempaskan tanganku lalu kembali menurunkan celanaku.

"Jangan kali ini hyung!" entah kenapa, walaupun jongin hyung sudah sering melihatku telanjang tetapi untuk kali ini aku berfikir bahwa ini salah.

"Kau hanya cukup diam bodoh!"

Sret..

Jongin hyun menarik celana sekaligus underwearku hingga kini aku benar-benar telanjang. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas sekarang dan sudah bisa dipastikan wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah.

"Wah sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Little Soo. Huft.."

"Eung.. hyung.." desahan itu kemabali keluar dari mulutku saat Jongin hyung menghembuskan nafasnya di depan 'itu'ku.

"Juniormu kecil berarti kau masih kecil dan berarti kau tidak pantas jadi namjachinguku!"

"Argh!" kuremas seprei tempat tidur Jongin hyung. Aku berteriak tertahan karena 'itu'ku diremas kuat oleh Jongin hyung. Sepertinya dia mau menghancurkan 'itu'ku terbukti dengan rasanya yang sangat sakit.

"Kau mau lihat punyaku? Aku yakin kau akan langsung terkejut setelah melihatnya." Jongin hyung turuh dari tempat tidur. dia melepaskan seragam sekolahnya. Aku bisa melihat perutnya yang kotak-kotak seperti Siwon appa. Sejenak, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Lalu dia menurunkan celananya...

Ya Tuhan...

Kyungsoo pov end

Kai pov.

Kulihat dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat juniorku. Apa juniorku terlihat sangat besar baginya?

"Wae Baby? Kau kaget hah?" aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"H-hyung aapapun yang akan kau lakukan. Kumohon jangan!" tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Bruk..

Aku menindih tubuh kecilnya.

Lihat itu... wajah putihnya, mata belonya, bibir sexynya. Semua itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Tunggu, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku malah terpesona olehnya? Kau ini Straight! Dan kau melakukan semua ini agar dongsaengmu ini jadi normal. Kenapa malah kau yang jadi abnormal? ARGH! Kau membuatku gila Do Kyungsoo!

Kai pov end

Author pov.

Kai menindih tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang masih bergetar. Ia menatap intens wajah namja kecil dihadapannya itu. Ia bagai terhipnotis dengan wajah bocah 10 tahun itu.

"Ahn.. Hyung.." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat merasakan Kai menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior kecil Kyungsoo.

"Kau suka em?" Kai terus menggesekkan junior mereka dengan cepat.

"Ah..ahh..ah.." Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Kai sambil terus mendesah keenakan. Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang semakin keras membuat Kai menghentikan gesekannya.

"Em.. hyungie wae?" Kyungsoo yang tadi ketakutan sekarang mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Kita masuk ke inti Kyungsoo. aku sudah tidak tahan!" Kai melebarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo. ia menatap hole kemerahan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nafsu(?)

"H-hyung."

"Kyungsoo bagaimana menurutmu kalau juniorku ini masuk.." Kai mengusap hole Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah kecil. "..kesini?"

Sleb..

"Ah.." Kyungsoo mencengkram bantal dibawahnya saat Kai memasukkan 1 jarinya kedalam hole Kyungsoo dalam satu dorongan.

"So tight... sayang kalau aku melakukan foreplay. Hole ini pasti akan semakin lebar sebelum aku memasukkimu." Kai menggerakkan jarinya perlahan dalam hole Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau kau langsung merasakan juniorku? Ah kau pasti sangat tidak sabar ya? Lihat holemu menghisap jariku dengan kuat. Oh.."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan menatap Kai tak mengerti. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kita mulai sekarang Kyungsoo." tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, ia telah menatap wajah Kai sangat lama hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kai sudah melepaskan jari telunjuknya.

Kai mengocok sebentar juniornya yang sebenarnya sudah tegang dari tadi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melakukannya pada bocah sekecil Kyungsoo tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia berfikir ini demi Kyungsoo juga.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. ia menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan agar tidak jatuh menimpa dongsaengnya. ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Setelah ini, aku yakin kau akan menyesal karena mencintaiku. Dan aku yakin kau akan membenciku. Tapi percayalah, ini demi dirimu sendiri." Bisik Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti. Tanpa ia tahu, Kai telah mempersiapkan juniornya yang bisa dibilang extra large untuk remaja seusianya (Bentar author bernafas dulu.)

Kai dan Kyungsoo masih saling bertatapan dalam jarak wajah kurang dari 10 cm hingga akhirnya Kai melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo. namja kecil itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu masuk dengan paksa kedalam single holenya.

"H-hyung.. appohh.. eung.." Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Kai dengan keras guna melampiaskan rasa sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sementara Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang bergerak kesakitan. Dia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana sakitnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cara agar dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menjadi seseorang yang 'normal'

"Hhyung.. berh..hentihh.. jebal... Argh!" Kai tidak mengidahkan rintihan Kyungsoo, ia terus mendorong juniornya semakin masuk kedalam hole Kyungsoo yang kering dan belum pernah dijamah oleh benda apapun-kecuali jarinya Kai-.

"Ah.. sempit..hh.." Kai kini mulai mendesah saat merasakan setengah dari juniornya sudah masuk. Dia berhenti sebentar sekedar untuk memberikan waktu beradaptasi bagi Kyungsoo. ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae. Setelah ini aku pasti akan bermain kasar." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia bisa sedikit mengerti dengan ucapan Kai barusan.

"Eung.." Kyungsoo melengkuh lirih saat merasakan junior Kai perlahan keluar dari holenya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

JLEEB...

"ARGH! APPO!" Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat merasakan junior Kai masuk kedalam holenya dalam sekali hentak. Holenya serasa dirobek secara paksa sekarang. Oh tunggu.. sepertinya holenya memang robek. Bisa dilihat dari darah yang menetes dan mengotori sprei warna putih milik Kai. Dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan, Kai langsung menggerakkan juniornya dengan kecepatan sedang dalam hole Kyungsoo.

"Appo hyung... berhentihh.. hiks.." wajah Kyungsoo sudah penuh dengan keringat dan air mata. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan sakit yang berlebihan.(?)

"Seperti ini sudah sakit eoh? Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kai mempercepat gerakan in-outnya hingga membuat ranjangnya kini berdecit tak jelas.

"HYUNG! ARGH! KEPARAT!" Kyungsoo berteriak semakin keras. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak seirama dengan sodokan Kai.

"Siapa yang ah.. mengajarimu kata-kata itu hah?" tanya Kai dingin sambil terus bergerak cepat.

"Eungh.. appo.. hiks.. akh.." Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia sibuk merintih hingga tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kai.

"JAWAB!"

Plak..

Sebuah tamparan dari Kai lagi-lagi mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo yang basah. Pipi itu kini berubah warna menjadi semakin merah karena tamparan Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kyungsoo terisak semakin keras.

"Argh sial!" Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka hingga kini tubuh kecil itu duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan begini Kai benar-benar bisa melihat air mata kyungsoo yang berjatuhan dengan derasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, you'll regret it." Tangan Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo yang kecil. Ia mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh itu.

"Argh.." Kyungsoo mendesah pelan karena kepala junior Kai menyentuh titik sensitifnya didalam sana. Kai menyeringai saat menyadari dia telah menyentuh prostat Kyungsoo.

"Ah.." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah. Jika kalian berfikir itu adalah desahan kenikmatan kalian salah besar. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa saat tidak merasakan junior Kai yang menumbuk prostatnya lagi.

"Jangan pikir aku akan membuatmu menikmati ini Kyungsoo." Kai kembali mempercepat gerakan in-outnya tanpa menyodok Prostat Kyungsoo yang membuat namja kecil itu selalu mendesah kecewa.

"Ah.. Kenapa kauhh diam huh?" Kai memcengkram dagu Kyungsoo dengan keras lalu mencium bibir ranumnya. Namja kecil itu hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kai melepaskan pangutannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menangis dan menatap kosong kearahnya. Tatapan yang belum pernah Kai lihat sebelumnya.

"You're boring kid!"

JLEB..

JLEB..

JLEB..

"akh pelaaan hyung ssaaakitt..." Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya saat Kai benar-benar kesetanan memainkan holenya. Semakin banyak darah yang mengalir dari hole Kyungsoo dan dengan santainya, Kai malah menjadikan darah itu sebagai pelumas juniornya.

Kai menunduk kebawah. Ia menatap junior dan sprei tempat tidurnya yang ternodai dengan noda merah Kyungsoo. ada raut kekecewaan di wajah namja berkulit tan itu. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan tindakannya sendiri. Namun kekecewaan itu segera ditepisnya begitu mengingat penyebab kenapa ia melakukan ini. Kai kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi basah air mata. Dengan cepat Kai melingkarkan tangannya ke perut keci Kyungsoo sembari terus menggerakkan juniornya. Ia kembali menggigit dan menyesap leher Kyungsoo hingga kini sudah berubah warna menjadi keunguan.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kai agar tidak jatuh lagi seperti tadi.

"Hhyung.. hyungiehh.. ahhh.. Jeongmalyeo.. saranghae..mianhaeyeo..akh.."

"Wae? Kenapa kau belum mengerti juga? Aku melakukan ini untuk membuatmu tidak mencintaiku lagi! Bukan untuk mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku!" Kai menghentikan sodokannya. Ia meraih gagang laci meja nakasnya. Ia mengambil..

OH NO! BIG NO!

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga _'kontak'_ mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah lega. Tapi rupanya dia salah. Kai langsung membuatnya menjadi posisi doggy style yang membuat Kai bisa melihat holenya dengan sangat jelas.

Kai mengarahkan benda yang baru saja dia ambil deri meja nakas kearah hole Kyungsoo.

Drrt..

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara getaran dari benda yang dipegang Kai tapi ia memutuskan tidak melihatnya karena hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ini pertanda buruk.

JLEB

"Akh.."

JLEEB..

"HYUNG! Appoh hiks.." Kyungsoo mencengkram bantal dibawahnya-lagi-

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo sekarang. Sekarang bukan hanya junior Kai yang bersarang di holenya tapi juga sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul yang masuk sangat dalam akibat dorongan dari junior Kai yang baru saja masuk.

Sleeb..

Jleeb..

Sleeb..

Jleeb..

"Mianhae.."

.

2 jam kemudian..

"Ah.. ah.. Kyung.." kini Kai telah menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dengan terus menghentak-hentakkan juniornya. Sementara Kyungsoo? mata sembabnya sudah tertutup rapat. Ia pingsan ditengah permainan Kai yang sungguh kejam terhadapnya. Terhadap seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun.

"Akuhh.. hampir sam... AKH!" Kai berteriak keras saat merasakan orgasmenya yang semakin dekat. Ia menyemburkan benihnya didalam hole Kyungsoo. beberapa saat ia berdiam diri. Ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ia mengelus permukaan wajah Kyungsoo dari dahi hingga dagunya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti namja secantik dirimu Kyungsoo?" gumam Kai. Cairan bening milik Kai jatuh ke pipi Kyungsoo yang masih basah karena air matanya sendiri. Kai merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungso. SANGAT.

Kai mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Kyungsoo lalu pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang terasa sangat lengket akibat aktifitasnya barusan.

Blam..

Tepat setelah Kai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Kai dengan tatapan kosong. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Akh.." ia merintih saat merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di holenya. Ia menunduk kebawah. Menatap kabel yang terhubung dengan sesuatu didalam holenya. Ia menarik kabel itu perlahan.

"Ahh.. hh.."Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat benda berwarna merah muda yang sempat masuk sangat dalam itu keluar dari holenya diikuti dengan cairan putih dan merah. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kanan dimana ada sebuah kaca besar disana. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri. Tampak bercak-bercak merah tersebar di hampir setiap bagian leher dan pundaknya.

Kyungsoo turun dari kasur Kai lalu berjalan pelan kearah cermin dengan langkah tertatih. Meninggalkan bercak darah di lantai kamar Kai.

"Ini apa?" Kyungsoo menyentuk salah satu kissmark dilehernya lalu mendesis pelan saat merasakan sedikit nyeri disana.

"Kenapa tidak mau hilang?" Kyungsoo menggosok kissmark itu. berharap tanda merah itu menghilang. Tapi bukannya menghilang malah jadi semakin merah. "Bagaimana ini?"

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras sambil memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin yang menggambarkan bagaimana berantakannya namja kecil itu.

Cklek...

Pandangan Kyungsoo langsung beralih pada pintu kamar mandi Kai yang terbuka. menampilkan seorang namja berkulit tan yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri.

"k-kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kai yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" Kyungsoo berjalan mundur untuk menghindari.

"Kenapa kau menghindar seperti itu?" Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan itu. entah dia terbentur saat mandi atau memang sudah bodoh dari sananya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo menghindar karena takut denganmu!

Duk..

Dan entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat. Kali ini ia mengumpat pada dinding yang menghalangi jalannya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi! Huks.. Kyungsoo benci Jongin hyung!"

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Mengelus helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan.

"Sst... uljuma. Jangan menangis aku mohon."

"Napeun hyung!" Kyungsoo memukul punggung Kai dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja yang lebih tua.

"Iya. Hyung tau hyung jahat. Kau boleh membenci hyung. Tapi hyung mohon, jangan meminta hyung untuk menjauhimu. Karna hyung tidak akan bisa." Kai menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo. Kini pundak kecil Kyungsoo sudah basah akibat air mata Kai.

Sreet..

Kai merasakan tangan Kyungsoo melemah begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya Kai menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyungsoo irona.. irona.." Kai menepuk pipi Kyungsoo dan berharap dongsaeng kecilnya itu bangun. Dan pada akhirnya tatapannya beralih pada bercak darah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat jelas dilantai.

Dengan cepat, Kai menarik selimut yang ada didekatnya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ala bridal style berlari menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di garasi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu telah melesat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

Kai duduk termenung sambil menatap pintu UGD dengan gelisah. Pasalnya sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tetapi sang uisa yang menangani Kyungsoo tak juga keluar.

"Kai!" Kai menoleh kearah asalnya suara dan melihat 4 orang dewasa tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Kai katakan padaku bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja!" Kibum bertanya pada Kai dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu Bummie umma. Dari tadi uisa belum keluar." Kai tidak sanggup menatap Kibum. Ia benar benar tidak punya nyali untuk memandang namja cantik itu. ia takut Kibum akan kecewa padanya karena dia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah Bummie. Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja." Ryeowook –umma kai- berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Ckleek..

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Seorang uisa keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apakah disini ada keluarga dari Kyungsoo?"

"Kami uisa." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum mendekati sang uisa.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian ikut saya."

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Kai?" Tanya Yesung –Appa Kai-

Kai diam. ia menunduk dalam sambil memainkan jarinya. sehingga kedua orang tuanya tahu persis, bahwa anak semata wayangnya itu tengah gelisah.

"Mengapa saat kami pulang tadi, ada bercak darah dilantai?" Kali ini Umma Kai yang bertanya.

"I-itu.."

"Bicaralah Kai." Kini Ucapan Appa Kai terdengar lebih tegas.

"Kyungsoo diperkosa." Ucapan Kai cukup membuat appa dan ummanya terbelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana- kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Umma Kai.

"Karna.. karna aku yang memperkosanya." Suasana diantara mereka bertiga kini berubah hening. Ryeowook dan Yesung memandang Kai tak percaya.

PLAK

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJARI BERTINDAK SEPENGECUT ITU HAH?!" Kai merasakan panas menjalar di pipi kirinya.

"Yeobo tahan emosimu. Ini rumah sakit." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Tapi dia.. dia gila!"

"Kai bagaimana bisa kau lakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau..."

"Maaf."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?!"

"Kai." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. dan mendapati Kibum yang memandangnya sendu. Entah sejak kapan pasangan keluarga Do itu telah kembali dari ruang dokter. "Apa benar yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Mianhae Bummie umma." Kai menunduk lagi.

Sesaat ia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya tapi apa mau dikata, penyesalan tidak ada gunanya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo sekarang? Hah.. bahkan aku tidak yakin dia akan hidup dengan baik setelah ini." Kibum terduduk dilantai dengan air mata yang terus mengucur keluar dari matanya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku perbuat."

"Segitu gampangnya kau bicara! Kau pikir dengan begitu, dia akan melupakan semuanya?" Yesung menarik kerah baju Kai dengan kasar.

"LALU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?! SEMUA SUDAH TERJADI!" Kai berteriak frustasi dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah kristalnya.

"Jangan temui Kyungsoo lagi. Paling tidak itu akan membantu agar traumanya sedikit berkurang." Siwon menatap Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya!"

"Kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya dia akan mau bertemu dengannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya bocah kecil!" Yesung bersiap memukul Kai kembali sebelum Ryeowook menenangkannya.

Kai bersimpuh didepan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih terisak.

"Aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami." Keempat namja dewasa itu menatap Kai tak percaya. Baru kali ini namja tan itu menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Dia bahkan sampai terisak keras.

"Maaf tapi itu pilihan terbaik Kai. untuk Kyungsoo maupun untuk..."

"Itu bukan yang terbaik untuk kyungsoo! itu juga bukan yang terbaik untukku! Aku ingin bersamanya, appa. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Akan kubuat dia bahagia bersamaku. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar mancintainya. AKU MENCINTAI KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Wah kayanya pemasangan tanda TBCnya kurang pas ya? Gantung banget! Otak saya lagi eror soalnya. Gak bisa mikir lagi! Maaf banyak typo dan cerita yang kaya sinetron..

Sebenernya gak yakin sih sama FF ini habis ada NC-nya -_-

Oh iya ini masih prolog. Jangan tanya kenapa prolog bisa sepanjang ini...

Ini adalah Prolog buat Kaisoo

Chap depan (kalau ada yang review), Prolog buat **Sulay** dan yang pasti lebih pendek dari pada ini.

Mind To Review? ^^


	2. Girl, Right?

Girl right?

Korea, 2003

Suho pov.

Brum..

Suara mobil box itu benar-benar menganggu pendengaranku. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang sakit disini? aku melongok kearah luar. Kulihat mobil box itu menurunkan beberapa barang. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan eomma sebelumnya, akan ada yang menempati rumah kosong disebelah rumahku. Katanya sih orang China.

Huh kenapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka? lebih baik aku tidur saja lagi.

Cklek..

"Suho!" baru saja aku menutup mataku, suara eomma masuk ke dalam telingaku.

"Wae eomma?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya. Aku masih saja bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengajarimu tidak sopan seperti itu? Kalau kau berbicara pada seseorang terutama pada ibu tatap wajahnya!" Eomma menarik selimutku.

"Ne eomma wae?" tanyaku malas.

"Eomma mau pergi ke Changsa menemani appamu. Halmonie sakit, Suho." Eomma menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ya! Kau ini bodoh sekali. tentu saja kau harus jaga rumah. Sudahlah, appa sudah menunggu diluar. Saat kami pulang 1 minggu lagi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu meringkuk di kasur lagi seperti ini. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik." Setelah mengucapkan itu, eommaku langsung keluar dari kamarku. Huh kenapa orang yang sedang sakit sepertiku ini malah ditinggal? Eomma kejam!

Suho pov end.

Author pov.

Anak kecil itu menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan sinar matahari menembus kelopak matanya.

"Bangun sayang." Seorang namja cantik duduk di tempat tidur anak kecil itu lalu berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ne Umma. Lay sudah bangun." Ucap anak kecil alias Lay alias Zhang Yixing itu sambil terus berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Apanya yang bangun hem? Ayo bangun!"

Hup..

"Hua! Umma turunkan Lay!" Lay meronta dalam gendongan ummanya. Hey walaupun umma Lay itu cantik tapi tetap saja seorang namja.

"Tidak. Kalau tidak seperti ini aku yakin kau tidak akan bangun." Umma Lay atau lebih tepatnya Zhang Henry menggendong Lay ke ruang makan dimana suaminya Aka Zhang Zhoumi telah menunggu.

"Ah Umma jahat sekali. aku sedang mimpi indah tadi." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya saat dia telah duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Ini sudah siang. Tidak baik seorang penerus Zhang bangun terlalu siang Lay." Ucap Appanya yang tengah sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya melalui tablet.

"Yeobo, jangan mainkan benda kotak itu saat kita bertiga berkumpul!" ucap Henry dengan nada dinginnya.

"Maaf yeobo. Aku hanya sedang mengecek saham perusahaan." Zhoumi hanya menyengir lebar.

"Tidak baik seorang kepala keluarga Zhang bermain tablet di meja makan." Zhoumi men-deathglare anaknya yang baru saja menceramaihinya.

"Lihat. Anakmu saja tahu."

"hah aku menyesal sudah mengajarkan kata-kata seperti itu padamu Lay."

Dan kini keluarga kecil itu tengah menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Lay bisakah kau mengantarkan kue yang kemarin Umma buat pada tetangga sebelah?" tanya Henry sambil menatap anaknya yang masih mengunyah roti.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Lay.

"Utuk apa apanya? Kita ini pendatang baru Lay, jadi harus bersikap baru pada tetangga kita."

"Kenapa haru aku?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Umma masih banyak pekerjaan Lay."

"Baik-baik. Aku mengerti." Lay hanya bisa menyanggupi permintaan Ummanya.

.

"Umma mana kuenya?" anak kecil berdress kuning itu menghampiri ummanya yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Ah itu ada di atas meja... Ya Tuhan. Apa kau tidak menyisir rambutmu? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Henry menghampiri Lay lalu merapikan tatanan rambut anaknya itu.

"Nah kalau begini, kau jadi terlihat lebih cantik." Lay hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pujian dari ummanya.

"Jadi umma mana kuenya?"

"Ini. Hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh ya." Ucap Henry lalu menyentil hidung anaknya sekilas.

"Jangan menyentil hidungku lagi umma!" henry hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi kesal anaknya.

"Sudah lah sana cepat pergi."

"Baik Umma. Lay pergi dulu."

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Lay mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu sekali lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Apa pemiliknya sedang pergi ya?" Gumam Lay sambil terus menatap pintu yang tentu saja jauh lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya. Ia mencoba meraih gagang pintu.

Cklek..

"Ya kenapa tidak dikunci?" Lay sedikit kaget saat mengetahui pintu itu tidak dikunci. "Masuk atau tidak?" Lay sedang bergelut pada pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Adik kecil kau siapa?" tanya orang itu yang membuat Lay sedikit kaget.

"A-Annyeong H-Haseo. Lay imnida. T-tenangga barumu." Lay membungkukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat.

"Ah.. begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Orang itu sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Lay. Sementara Lay hanya bisa membelalakakan matanya.

"K-kau bisa bicara dengan bahasa China?" *Anggep aja selama ini Lay sama keluarganya pake bahasa China* Orang itu mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan senyuman angelicnya.

"Tentu saja ayahku orang China. Namaku Kim Junmyeon." Orang itu mengulurkan tanggannya pada Lay.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Jun Mahou gege." Junmyeon terkikik pelan saat mendengar namanya yang terdengar sangat lucu saat diucapkan oleh Lay.

"Panggil saja Suho gege."

"Baiklah Suho Gege aku kesini untuk mengantarkan kue buatan ibuku untukmu. Katanya untuk tanda perkenalan."

"Xie xie Lay. Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" Suho bertanya.

"Em.. bolehkah?" tanya

"Tentu saja." Suho mengandeng tangan Lay masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Gege kenapa rumahmu berantakan sekali?" Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan rumah itu.

"Hehe.. gege belum sempat membereskannya."

"Dan gege ini apa?" tanya Lay sambil memungut sebuah majalah yang berserakan dilantai ruang keluarga. melihat majalah yang dipegang Lay, Suho langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"J-Jangan pegang itu!" Suho langsung merebut majalahnya dengan paksa dari tangan kecil Lay. Lay mengembunggakan pipinya saat Suho dengan seenak jidat merebut majalah itu.

"Lay pingin lihat gege!" Lay melompat sambil mengangkat tangannya. Mencoba merebut majalah itu kembali. Dan rupanya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Suho sekarang. Majalah itu jatuh kelantai dan langsung memperlihatkan ini majalh itu.

'mati aku!'

"Ge. Aku tidak percaya namja berwajah malaikat sepertimu suka membaca yang seperti ini." Kata Lay sambil menatap majalah itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Err.. sejujurnya itu.." Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"KAU MEMBACA MAJALAH PORNO GE?!" Suho langsung menutup telinganya saat mendengar sura Lay yang melengking hebat(?)

"Yah.. kau tahukan? Terkadang namja dewasa itu perlu menghibur diri." Kali ini Suho memberanikan diri menatap Lay yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Lebih baik kita bereskan dulu kekacauan ini." Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua larut dalam kerja bakti(?) yang diadakan secara dadakan oleh Lay.

.

Bruuk...

Tubuh kecil Lay dan juga Suho kini telah duduk manis di sofa dengan keringat yang menites di dahi mereka.

"Hah.. kenapa rumah gege kotor sekali?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku belum sempat membereskannya."

"Memangnya orang tua gege dimana?"

"Pergi ke China. Katanya mau menjenguk nenekku yang sakit."

"Lalu kenapa gege tidak ikut?"

"Karna kemarin gege juga sakit." Lay langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Kau sakit ge? Gege sakit apa? Apa sekarang sudah baikkan?" Suho terkekeh pelan saat melihat raut wajah Lay yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benarkah? Maaf Suho gege aku tidak tahu kau sakit. Dan malah menyuruhmu membantuku merapikan rumahmu. Maafkan aku. HUE~" Lay menangis keras dan membuat Suho kebingungan.

"Ya.. ya.. jangan menangis dong." Suho mengusap rambut panjang Lay dengan lembut.

"Maaf gege.. hukum aku! Berikan hukuman padaku agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku!" Suho menatap Lay dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata.

"Em.. kalau begitu bisakah kau buatkan makanan untukku? Aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi."

"A-apa? Tapi aku hanyalah anak berumur 7 tahun gege. Aku tidak bisa memasak dengan baik." Lay menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Buatkan aku apapun yang bisa kau buat. Bagaimana?" Lay tampak sedikit berfikir.

"Gege punya nasi?"

.

"Nah sudah jadi. Aku hanya bisa buat onigiri gege. Maaf ya." Suho menatap nasi kepal didepannya. Bentuknya sangat rapi. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih rapi dari pada buatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lay. Aku coba ne." Suho mengambil satu lalu memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak enak ya?" Lay memasang wajah bersalahnya.

"T-tidak ini enak. Sungguh." Suho kembali melahap onigiri buatan Lay dengan senyuman yang tak henti-hentinya pudar. Lay menatap hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Oh iya Lay. Dari tadi aku mau menanyakan ini tapi belum sempat."

"Mau tanya apa gege?"

"Siapa nama aslimu?"

"Zhang Yixing." Ucap Lay dengan menunjukkan senyuman diplenya.

"Nama yang manis. Tapi kenapa kau menggunakan nama Lay? Nama itu terlalu manly untuk gadis kecil sepertimu."

Krik..

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jadi selama beberapa jam ini, gege mengira aku ini wanita?" tanya Lay dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu saja. kau ini cantik, manis. Apa lagi dengan gaun kuningmu itu. Ya ampun aku ingin menciummu sekarang!" ucap Suho yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maaf ge. Tapi aku ini namja."

Krik..

"APA?!"

.

2008

Kedua orang itu kini tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar taman dekat rumah mereka. namja kecil bergaun biru itu kini tengah asik memainkan tangan namja yang tengah mengandeng tanggannya.

"Gege. Kenapa gege diam saja?" tanya namja kecil berumur 12 tahun itu pada namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ying. Gege hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab namja dewasa itu.

" Suho Gege memikirkan apa? Ceritalah pada Yixing." Ucap namja kecil bergaun biru bernama Yixing atau Lay itu. semenjak Suho tahu bahwa Lay itu namja, Suho memutuskan memanggil Yixing dengan 'Ying'. Katanya sih itu terdengar lebih manis. Terus apa hubungannya sama cerita ini coba?

"Apa yang Ying inginkan?" Lay kini menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

"Em.. Ying ingin selalu bersama Suho gege, Ying ingin Suho gege tetap bersamaku, Ying ingin Suho gege jadi guru yang baik seperti cita-cita gege, dan Ying ingin melepaskan topeng yang selama ini Ying pakai. Ying lelah terus berpura-pura sebagai seorang yeoja."

"Ying tahukan alasan kenapa Ying harus hidup seperti yeoja dari dulu?"

"Tentu saja. untuk mencari seorang suami seperti yang ada di dalam ramalan kuno keluargaku."

"Dan Ying tahukan bagaimana caranya agar Ying bisa lepas dari sandiwara ini?"

"Ying harus mendapatkan seorang suami dulu baru bisa melepaskan penyamaranku sebagai yeoja."

"Maka dari itu Ying.." Suho menggantung ucapannya. "..menikahlah denganku."

.

Flashback beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dirumah keluarga Kim itu, kini Hangeng sebagai kepala keluarga, Heechul sebagai ibu, dan Suho tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Suho, berapa umur Yixing sekarang?" tanya Heechul memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"12 tahun. Wae umma?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Umma hanya bertanya."

Ting.. tong..

Bel rumah itu berbunyi. Dengan segera Heechul berdiri dari tempatnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk." Suho terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat orang tua Laylah yang datang. Kini mereka berlima duduk di ruang tamu.

"Baiklah Suho kau pasti sangat bingung mengapa kami semua ada disini." Suho hanya diam saat mendengarkan perkataan appanya.

"Kami ingin membicarakan masalah perjodohan." Kini Heechullah yang bersuara.

"Perjodohan? Perjodohan apa?" kini Suho semakin bingung.

"Kami berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Yixing. Anak kami." Mata Suho terbelalak kaget saat mendengar penuturan Henry. Ia menatap keempat orang di dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah punya kekasih umma. Umma masih ingat Tiffany? Dia kekasihku." Kini giliran keempat orang tua itulah yang saling menatap bingung.

"Bisakah kau putuskan yeoja itu Suho?" tanya Zoumy dengan nada hati-hati.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah sangat mencintainya."

"Tapi Suho perjodohan ini tidak mungkin dibatalkan. Perjodohan ini sudah ditentukan jauh sebelum kalian lahir. Perjodohan ini diatur oleh kakek kalian." Suho terdiam mendengar penuturan Hangeng.

"Cobalah untuk menjalaninya. Paling tidak sampai usia Yixing cukup untuk memikirkan masa depannya sendiri. Itulah wasiat nenekmu yang terakhir kali Suho." Heechul menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Hingga umurnya 17 tahun."

.

1 week later...

Teng.. teng..

Bunyi lonceng gereja itu menggema ke seluruh desa kecil itu. desa yang terletak di Changsa, China.

Didalam gereja bernuansa putih itu, seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitam tengah berdiri didepan altar. Menunggu sang pengantin wanita.

Ckleek..

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja atau lebih tepatnya namja cantik dengan gaun putihnya tengah berjalan pelan dengan gandengan sang appa di sampingnya.

Namja bertuxedo hitam atau lebih kita kenal dengan Suho itu menatap namja cantik atau Lay itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jaga dia, Suho." Zhoumi menyerahkan Lay pada Suho lalu duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Baiklah kita mulai upacara pernikahannya." Ucap sang pastur.

"Kim Junmyeon. Bersediakah dirimu menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istrimu dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dalam miskin maupun kaya. Dan mencintainya hingga hanya ajal yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Sedangkan kau Zhang Yixing. Bersedikah dirimu menerima Kim Junmyeon sebagai suamimu dalam sehat maupun sakit. Dalam miskin maupun kaya. Dan mencintainya hingga hanya ajal yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya aku bersedia." (Maaf kalau sumpahnya salah. Aku bukan orang Kriten soalnya. Mianhae..)

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanita." Setelah mendengar penuturan sang pastur, Suho membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Lay. Ia berdiri dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya agar bisa mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lay.

"Kau cantik Lay. Sangat cantik."

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: Yey prolog buat Sulay selesai~ maaf pendek + gak enak dibaca. Oh iya disini, umurnya Lay waktu nikah 12 tahun sedangkan Suho 21 tahun. Pedo? Iya. Emang sengaja gitu... *Dilempar kursi*

Aku emang mikir kalo semua main couple itu pedo semua.

Buat Chapter depan prolog buat Taoris. Menurut aku sih Taoris ini yang ceritanya agak aneh. Tapi ya gimana lagi udah terlanjur dibuat.*plak*

Thanks buat semua yang udah mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca syukur-syukur mau review. *bow*

Oh dan satu lagi! Buat FF Can You Hear Me? Itu mau dilanjut gak?

Last..

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Kid

Kid

China, 2008

Namja bermata panda itu kini tengah menatap appanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Appa tidak akan mengijinkanmu bekerja Tao. Kau masih terlalu kecil."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu keadaan keuangan keluarga kita appa. Aku yakin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk paling tidak meringankan bebanmu."

"Appa tidak akan mengijinkanmu Tao. Appa akan berusaha agar perusahaan kita kembali seperti semula dalam waktu dekat. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi sampai kapan appa? Eomma tengah terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang. Siapa yang akan membayar administrasinya? Tidakkah appa memikirkan eomma juga?"

"Tapi tao.."

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan secepat mungkin. Jangan halangi aku lagi appa. Ini demi eomma." Dan sesaat kemudian, namja bernama Tao itu berjalan meninggalkan sang appa yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan appa Tao."

.

Sekarang namja bermata panda itu tengah berjalan sendirian menembus dinginnya udara musim dingin. Dia merapatkan mantel yang melekat ditubuhnya saat merasakan angin berhembus menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Hah.. kemana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan umurku?" Tao –namja bermata panda- menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil terus menatap etalase toko yang berjejer rapi di samping kanannya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah cafe yang terlihat cukup ramai. Terlihat beberapa pelayannya sedikit kualahan dengan banyaknya pengunjung siang itu.

Kling..

Tao memutuskan masuk kedalam cafe itu. siapa tahu pemiliknya sedang mencari tambahan pekerja.

"Em.. permisi bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tao berdiri bertanya pada seorang yeoja yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

"Tentu saja adik kecil. Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Apakah disini masih membutuhkan tambahan pekerja? Aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu cafe ini membuka lowongan untuk pelayan baru."

"Ah kami masih membuka lowongan itu. musim dingin seperti ini pengunjung kafe pasti bertambah banyak. Maka dari itu kami mencari tambahan tenaga. Memang keluargamu ada yang mau berkerja disini?"

"Em.. sebenarnya aku yang ingin bekerja disini. bolehkah?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Mwo?!" yeoja itu memekik kecil lalu memandangi tubuh Tao dari sepatu sampai ujung rambut Tao. Ia terlihat sedikit berfikir.

"Baiklah kau diterima bekerja disini. kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini juga. Dan ini seragammu." Yeoja itu langsung memberikan pakaian pelayan pada Tao.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak perlu bertemu dengan pemilik cafenya dulu?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak perlu. Karna akulah pemilik cafe ini. Namaku Sunny. Ah iya, siapa namamu dan berapa usiamu?"

"Namaku Tao umurku 11 tahun."

"Baiklah panda kecil mulai sekarang panggil aku Sunny jiejie ya. Dan cepat ganti bajumu dan ini kunci lokermu. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan tenagamu sekarang. Ppali!" Tao tersenyum senang. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sunny beberapa saat sebelum dia melesat kedalam ruang ganti yang ditunjukkan oleh Sunny.

.

Cklek..

Tao membuka pintu ruang ganti, masuk kedalamnya lalu menutup pintu itu seperti semula.

"Hei siapa kau?" Tao langsung mematung saat mendengar suara dingin dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, Tao membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seorang namja yang tadi berkata padanya dengan nada dingin itu.

"Halo, Aku Tao. Pelayan baru disini." Tao melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu. namja berambut pirang dengan tubuh setinggi sutet(?) yang sepertinya juga pelayan di cafe itu.

"Kau pelayan baru? Hah.. bagaimana bisa yeoja kecil itu menerima seorang bocah sepertimu?" Namja itu memandang remeh Tao.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih kecil? Kau mau protes? Kecil-kecil begini tenagaku besar tau!" kini Tao yang memandang namja itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Oh iya? Lihat, tanganmu saja kecil begini. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengangkat nampan yang berisi 5 cangkir kopi?"

"Berhenti mengejekku tiang sutet! Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu!" Tao memalingkan wajahnya lalu berjalan kearah loker bernomor 3 sesuai dengan nomor di kunci yang tadi Sunny berikan padanya.

Tao mengambil baju yang ada diloker itu lalu dengan segera memakainya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi namja sutet alias bernama Kris itu tengah memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dengan tatapan pervert.

"Selasai. Ya walaupun agak kebesaran tapi lumayan lah." Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud memulai pekerjaannya. Tapi sesaat setelah dia berbalik tubuhnya langsung menegang saat melihat wajah Kris yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. "Ya! Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hadiah panyambutan untuk teman baruku."

Chup..

Tao membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan benda lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata indah Kris yang menatapnya dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka. dengan sedikit jilatan pada bibir Tao di akhir ciumannya.

"Bibirmu manis juga. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di neraka duniamu. Panda." Dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kris berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih mematung.

Ckleek..

"Tao kau didalam?" lamunan Tao langsung hancur saat mendengar suara Sunny dari luar.

"Iya jiejie."

"Kalau sudah selesai ganti, cepatlah keluar. Pengunjung sedang sangat ramai sekarang." Suara Sunny kembali terdengar.

"Iya jiejie. Tao akan segera keluar."

Cklek..

Tao keluar dari ruang ganti itu dan langsung melihat Sunny yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"wah kebesaran ya? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat manis. Ayo." Dan dari sinilah kehidupan Tao yang baru, dimulai.

.

Sudah 2 bulan Tao bekerja di cafe itu. dan selama itu pula Tao merasakan yang namanya populer. Ya, dia memang populer di kalangan pelanggan wanita karena ke imutan dan kepolosannya.

"Tao bisakah kau lakukan bbuing-bbuing untuk kami?" tanya seorang yeoja saat Tao telah meletakkan kopi pesanan mereka diatas meja.

"Tentu saja jiejie. Bbuing-bbuing." Tao melakukan bbuing-bbuing yang merupakan jurus utamanya untuk memikat pelanggan.

"Kyaa! Imutnya!" yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak histeris melihat keimutan Tao.

"Sudah dulu ya. Tao banyak pekerjaan. Pay-pay." Tao berjalan kearah dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak setelah seharian ini melayani pelanggan.

Cklek..

"Hai Tao!"

"Hwa!" Tao mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat wajah Kris yang lagi-lagi hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Gege bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku untuk sehari saja? itu menakutiku."

"Tidak bisa! Karena melihatmu ketakutan adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku." Kris menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Hey kulihat fansmu bertambah banyak."

"Tentu saja! kau sudah lihatkan betapa hebatnya aku menarik perhatian para pelanggan dan sudah mendapatkan banyak fans hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan. Dan sepertinya fansku lebih banyak darimu. Berarti aku menang darimu kan?"

"Benarkah?" Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan meremehkannya. Dan Tao sangat benci itu.

"Iya! Aku selalu menang darimu!" Tao menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya yang tetap terlihat imut.

"Lihat saja nanti siapa yang lebih pantas jadi pemenang disini. Kau atau Aku."

.

Matahari telah tenggelam di sebelah barat. Menandakan hari tak lagi siang.

Malam ini, malam yang cukup dingin dibandingkan malam-malam beberapa hari yang lalu. Terbukti dengan tubuh kecil Tao yang menggigil kedinginan padahal sudah menggunakan 3 lapis baju. Kini namja panda itu tengah merapikan kursi-kursi cafe yang sudah tidak beraturan akibat para pelanggan.

Jangan tanyakan dimana teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sudah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Hari ini memang jadwal Tao untuk membersihkan cafe. Dan beginilah akibatnya. Ia bekerja sendirian di dalam cafe yang sepi dan dingin.

Kling..

Bunyi lonceng kecil itu menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang namja sutet.. Ok jangan pakai kata 'sutet' lagi. Terlihat namja tinggi berambut pirang masuk kedalam cafe. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang datang kali ini.

"Gege. Kenapa kau kemari?" Tao menatap Kris yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Aku kedinginan. Bisakah kau buatkan aku sesuatu, Tao?" Tao mengangguk lalu melesat kedalam dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Kris. Sementara namja pirang itu kini telah duduk disalah satu sofa cafe. Sesekali ia memijik pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

"Gege minumlah." Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Tao yang menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas ditangannya.

"Xie xie." Kris menerima coklat panas dari Tao lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Kenapa kau kesini ge? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanya Tao.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat lalu melihatmu sedang bersih-bersih sendirian. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menemanimu. Lagi pula diluar sedang badai salju. Jadi aku sangat kedinginan sekarang. Huft.." Kris meletakkan cangkir coklatnya di meja lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya guna mengusir rasa dingin yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Eh? Gege kedinginan? Sini biar Tao yang hangatkan." Tao meraih kedua tangan Kris lalu mengosok tangan besar itu. "Apa sudah cukup hangat?" Tao menatap Kris dengan polos. Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Benarkah?" Tao lalu menggosokkan tangannya lagi pada tangan Kris lalu menempelkan tangan Kris pada lehernya. "Apa ini sudah cukup hangat? Kata ibuku dulu, leher adalah tempat yang paling hangat yang ada ditubuh kita." (Yang ini author ngawur!)

"Masih kurang hangat." Ucap Kris yang langsung membuat Tao cemberut seketika.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kris gege merasa hangat?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya telinga Tao.

"Ada bagian tubuhmu yang aku yakin lebih hangat dari lehermu. Bahkan saking hangatnya mungkin bisa membuat tubuhku memanas atau bahkan meleleh sekalipun." Tao meneguk salivanya kasar. Tubuhnya membeku seketika saat merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang menyapa lehernya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan dimana tempatnya. Biar aku bisa menghangatkan gege dengan bagian tubuhku itu." Oh.. tidak tahukah kau anak kecil, kata-katamu barusan sudah membangkitkan seorang evil di hadapanmu?

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku..."

.

NC Skip...

*Digebukin readers*

.

"Nnnggg.. geee...aaakkhhh.. hard! Faster!" Tubuh kecil Tao tersentak-sentak seirama dengan tusukan Kris yang semakin kuat. Kedua tangannya mengalung indah pada leher Kris yang berkeringat. Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lewati malam ini. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah kenikmatan yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang.

"Ooohhh.. So akh.. Tight.. Baby.. hhh..."

"Gege hhhh aku aaahkkk dekat!" Tao meremas surai blode Kris saat merasakan klimaksnya mulai dekat.

"Wait.. hhhahhh together. OK." Kris mempercepat sodokannya hingga membuat hole Tao semakin memerah.

"Gege AAAHHH!"

"Panda OHH!"

Tubuh Kris ambruk menindih tubuh Tao yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Kedua nafas namja itu saling beradu.

Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Tao saat merasakan namja kecil dibawahnya itu tengah kesulitan bernafas.

"Eung.." Tao mendesah kecil saat Kris melepaskan juniornya dari cengkraman hole Tao. Namja sutet*Lagi-lagi -_-* itu turun dari sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu keganasannya pada Tao beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya lalu berbalik kearah Tao.

"Terima kasih. Ini bayaranmu." Kris meletakkan sebuah cek diatas meja lalu berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar. Tao mengambil cek itu lalu membaca nilai nominal uang yang akan dia dapatkan bila mencairkan cek itu. tertulis seratus juta dolar disana. Mata Tao terbelalak kaget. Dari mana Kris punya uang sebanyak ini?

"Gege tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Kris menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap Tao

"itu bayaranmu." Ucap Kris dengan poker facenya.

"Ak aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Tao mendekati Kris sambil menyerahkan cek itu kembali.

"Kenapa? Apa masih kurang? Aku akan tambahkan besok."

"Maaf ge. Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan pelacur!"

"hah! Bagaimana mungkin kau bicara seperti itu setelah melakukan hal yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur, kid. Menyerahkan dirimu secara cuma-Cuma tanpa melihat siapa lawan mainmu."

"AKU-"

Drrrtt.. drrrt..

Belum sempat Tao melanjutkan ucapannya, ponselnya sudah berdering menandakan ada telfon yang masuk.

"Halo, Appa."

"..."

"Apa?!" Kris memperhatikan gelagat Tao. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia berjalan keluar dari cafe itu tanpa disadari oleh Tao.

"..."

"Baik aku mengerti."

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut cafe. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kris disana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan memakai kembali bajunya. Lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan akibat aktifitas mereka secemat mungkin karna ada hal yang harus segera dia selesaikan.

.

Drap.. Drap... Drap..

Suara langkah kaki itu menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi karena memang ini sudah tengah malam. Namja bermata panda itu berjalan secepat mungkin kearah ruang ICU walaupun harus menahan sakit dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat melihat sang appa yang tengah duduk sendiri didepan ruangan ICU dengan wajah gelisahnya.

"Appa!" sang appa menoleh kearah Tao yang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tao kau dari mana saja, nak?" Appa Tao berdiri sambil memandang tubuh kecil anaknya.

"Maaf appa. Bagaimana keadaan umma?" Appa Tao hanya bisa mentap Tao dengan tatapan yang Tao tak bisa artikan sama sekali.

"Dokter sudah menyerah menangani ummamu. Mereka bilang hanya tinggal keajaiban dan donor sumsum tulang belakang saja yang dapat menyelamatkan ummamu." Tao berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan appanya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan donor itu!"

"Tidak bisa Tao. Kita kekurangan..."

"Aku punya uang! Kita pakai uangku."

.

Tao menatap tubuh kurus ummanya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan sang umma yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Tapi walaupun begitu, senyuman tak henti-hentinya ia pasang di wajah pandanya. Operasi yang dijalani ummanya telah berhasil dua hari yang lalu. Hanya tinggal menunggu ummanya sadar saja.

"Umma. Cepat bangun. Aku sudah rindu denganmu umma. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tao memainkan jari-jari ummanya berharap jari itu bergerak.

"Tao." Tao menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat sang appa berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Ye appa?"

"Appa mau tanya satu hal padamu." Wajah appa Tao tampak serius sekarang. "Dari mana kau dapatkan uang itu?"

Tubuh Tao membatu seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan appanya. Sungguh ia sangat bingung mau menjawab apa sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin berterus terang tentang uang itu.

"Appa tidak perlu tahu aku dapat dari mana uang itu. yang pasti aku tidak mencuri."

"Appa berhak tau Tao! Cepat jawab!"

"Yunho." Tatapan Tao dan appanya langsung beralih pada sang umma Tao yang rupanya mulai sadar.

"UMMA!"

"Changmin!"

"Umma akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku lelah menunggumu umma!" Tao memeluk tubuh kurus ummanya.

"Maafkan umma. Umma tidak bisa menjagamu." Umma Tao mengelus surai lembut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Minnie aku sangat merindukanmu." Appa Tao ikut memeluk sang istri.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung."

"Ah lebih baik aku panggil dokter dulu. Tao jaga ummamu ne." dan beberapa saat terdengar suara debaman pintu yang berarti appa Tao telah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Umma apa yang umma mimpikan saat tidur selama 3 bulan? Kenapa umma tidak bangun-bangun? Apa mimpi umma sangat bagus?" Tao tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari sang umma.

"Yah lumayan. Mimpi umma sangat indah. Tapi hanya diawalnya saja. diakhir umma bermimpi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Dan karena itulah umma langsung terbangun. Umma harap mimpi itu tidak jadi kenyataan sayang." Tao hanya tersenyum. Ya hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

(Alur cepet mode on)

Sudah sebulan lamanya keadaan Changmin –umma Tao- mulai membaik. Namun ia harus tetap di rumah sakit untuk menjalani terapi. Termasuk terapi untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang akibat tidak pernah dipakai selama 4 bulan lamanya. Dan selama itu pula, Tao selalu menemani sang umma. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja karena kondisi perusahaan appanya yang mulai membaik.

Sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar Changmin hingga membuat seorang namja panda menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia tengah tidur di atas tempat tidur ummanya sekarang.

"Hoam.." Tao megusak matanya sambil melihat kesekeliling. Ia bisa melihat sang appa tengah tidur disofa dan sang umma yang duduk di kursi yang biasanya Tao pakai untuk menemani sang umma.

"Tao sudah bangun ya? Selamat pagi Tao." Changmin mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Umma kenapa duduk disitu? Kenapa malah Tao yang seperti orang sakit?"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Tao juga terlihat kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi um- Mph.." Tao menutup mulutnya saat tiba-tiba merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Dengan cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoek.. Hoek.." Tao berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya tapi nihil. Hanya ada cairan bening yang keluar.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin memijat tengkuk sang anak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Tao sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Tapi kau sudah berkali-kali muntah dipagi hari Tao."

"Aku tidak apa-apa umma." Tao berusaha meyakinkan ummanya.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu saat aku tidak ada huh? Kau meracuninya?"

"Mwo?! Itu tidak mungkin. Memang Tao muntah muntah lagi?" tanya appa Tao sambil meraba kening Tao. "Tidak panas."

"Tao bagaimana kalau kita periksakan saja? lagi pula kita juga ada di rumah sakit." Tawar Changmin.

"Tidak umma! Aku tidak mau. Dan Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. tapi jika kau merasa badanmu benar-benar tidak enak katakan pada umma. Arraseo?" Tao mengangguk pelan.

.

"Apa kau datang sendiri?" pria berjas putih itu menatap Tao khawatir.

"Iya dokter. Bagaimana hasilnya? Aku mengalami sakit yang seriuskan?" Tao menatap dokter muda itu dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau bisa lihat benda ini kan?" dokter itu menunjukkan sebuah foto berwarna hitam dengan benda yang mirip cacing berwarna putih disana.

"Itu apa?" Tao menunjuk cacing aneh itu.

"Dia janin. Dan janin itu ada didalam perutmu sekarang." Mata panda itu membulat sempurna.

"Jadi maksud dokter aku.."

"Kau hamil. Umurmu masih duabelas tahun Tao. Kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Kini kau harus putuskan. Mau menggugurkan bayi itu atau mempertahankannya. Jika kau memilih aborsi, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi jika kau memilih mempertahankannya, aku siap untuk jadi dokter pribadimu."

.

"Aku pulang." Tao memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum palsu.

"Tao sudah pulang? ayo kita makan bersama." Ucap sang umma dari arah dapur.

"Ne umma. Tao ganti baju dahulu."

Beberapa saat kemudian seluruh anggota keluarga Huang telah duduk rapi di meja makan.

"Tao kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" ucap Yunho saat melihat wajah sang anak yang pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

"Saat kau bilang 'jangan khawatir' pada saat itu pula kau selalu dalam keadaan yang menghawatirkan, Tao." Tao hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ummanya.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

.

Kamar itu telah kehilangan cahayanya. Menandakan sang pemilik sudah berselancar di dunia mimpi.

Seorang namja dewasa masuk kedalam kamar sang anak. Dengan langkah pelan, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping anaknya yang tengah terlelap.

"Kau semakin kurus semenjak ummamu sakit. Tapi sampai ummamu sembuhpun kau malah semakin kurus. Maaf appa tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Sungguh, appa merasa seperti seorang yang tidak pantas dipanggil 'appa' olehmu, Tao." Namja dewasa yang ternyata Yunho itu mengecup dahi Tao lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Tanpa sengaja, Yunho melihat sebuah kertas putih dengan kop rumah sakit diatasnya. Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

"T-Tao."

.

Tao menuruni anak tangga dengan lemas. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin sekolah hari ini, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir.

"Pagi appa." Tao mengecup pipi Yunho. "Pagi umma." Lalu ummanya.

"Tao duduklah." Suara Yunho terdengar dingin saat mengucapkannya. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang biasanya ia tempati di meja makan itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua diam dari tadi?" Tao menatap kedua orang tuanya heran sambil mengoleskan selai coklat ke roti tawarnya.

"Ini apa Tao?" Tao mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sebuah amplop coklat besar tengah berasa didalam pegangan Yunho. Benda itu cukup membuat Tao membulatkan matanya.

Dengan cepat namja panda itu langsung merebut amplop coklat yang ada di tangan Yunho tadi.

"Appa dapat ini dari mana?" menunduk adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari kontak mata antara Tao dan Yunho. Ia tahu, appanya pasti sangat kecewa dengan kenyataan ini.

"Di mejamu. Jadi kau mau menggugurkannya?" tanya Yunho tanpa memandang Tao sama sekali. ia malah sibuk menyesap kopi yang dibuat sang istri untuknya.

Tao tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap eommanya sekilas yang sepertinya mulai terisak. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja tinggi itu. yang pasti, rasa kecewa pasti ada karna telah lalai menjaga anaknya.

"Pilihan yang tepat. Secepatnya, gugurkan anak itu." ucapan Yunho sungguh diluar dugaan Tao. Namja panda itu menatap appanya yang memberikan tatapan tegas padanya.

"YUN!"

"Apa? Ini pilihannya. Dia yang mengawali, dia yang akhiri." Changmin menatap suaminya penuh amarah. Tapi, tatapan amarah itu perlahan-lahan mereda kala Yunho memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Jadi kapan kau mau menggugurkannya? Nanti sore? Besok? Lusa, atau kapan?" Tao mencoba menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa sangat malu pada kedua orang tuanya. Didalam hati kecilnya, ia menginginkan sang appa mengucapkan 'jangan gugurkan. Dia anakmu' tapi bukan itu kenyataannya.

Seperti yang kita tahu. Anak kecil itu plin plan kan?

"Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?" bisik Tao pelan. Membuat kedua orang tuanya harus menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat pilihannya? Jika kau memutuskan untuk membuat pilihan baru, maka akan ada pilihan lain."

"Aku tidak akan buat pilihan baru." Tao mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk ke sekolah, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus berlama-lama bersama kedua orang tuanya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu membuat pilihan baru, karna tanpa sadar pilihan itu sudah ada sejak awal Tao." Changmin mendekati Tao yang terus berjalan. Dengan merendahkan tubuhnya, Changmin memeluk sang anak dari belakang. Tangan namja tinggi itu kini mengusap perut rata Tao yang 'mungkin' akan segera membesar.

"Dia hidup. Tapi hidupnya kali ini bergantung padamu." Changmin membalikkan tubuh Tao. Menatap mata pandanya dengan intens lalu tersenyum manis. "Karna kau ibunya."

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi akhirnya cairan bening itu keluar juga dari mata panda Tao. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perkataan terakhir ibunya bisa langsung membuatnya menangis.

"Seperti kau dan aku. Kau anaknya, dan aku ibunya. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada eomma detik ini?" tanpa diduga, Yunho kini sudah mendekati kedua orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia kini berdiri di belakang Changmin yang mengusap kepala Tao sayang.

"Aku menyayangi ibu." Tao memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat.

"Bagitu pula perasaan anakmu Tao. Dia sangat menyayangimu walau belum melihat wajahmu. Coba pikirkan betapa sedihnya dia saat tahu ibunya sendiri tidak menginginkannya."

"Maaf. Maafkan Tao Eomma. Tao mengecewakan eomma."

"Kau lebih mengecewakan anakmu Tao." Yunho kini ikut kedalam pelukan ibu dan anak itu.

"Maaf appa. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Paling tidak kau harus menjaga bayimu sejak sekarang."

.

7 bulan kemudian..

Tubuh Tao semakin gemuk dengan benjolan besar pada perutnya. Umur kandungannya sudah 9 bulan dan itu membuat Tao semakin resah.

"Umma aku takut." Ucap Tao pada ummanya saat mereka berdua tengah menonton acara TV di ruang tengah.

"Kau takut kenapa baby?"

"Aku takut sakitnya melahirkan. Di buku-buku yang aku baca, melahirkan itu menyakitkan. Aku takut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang sedikit sakit. Tapi pada saat itu kau dapat merasakan susahnya jadi umma." Changmin menyentil hidung Tao. "Ya Tuhan kenapa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat? Umurku baru 32 tahun tetapi hampir punya cucu. Aku tidak sabar dipanggil nenek oleh anakmu Tao." Changmin mengusap perut besar Tao.

"Akh!" Changmin terkejut saat mendengarkan rintihan dari Tao.

"Ada apa baby?"

"Bayinya menendang. Ya ampun sakit sekali."

"Hahaha... cucuku aktif juga rupanya."

"Umma."

"Hemm?"

"Tapi kenapa rasanya bertambah sakit?"

.

"Aaargghh! Sakit! Umma Sakit!" Tao menggenggam tangan ummanya dengan kencang. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perut bagian bawahnya.

"Yunnie! Tidak bisakah kau percepat mobilnya?!" Changmin semakin panik sementara Yunho makin frustasi.

"Ini sudah cepat sayang! Ya Tuhan kenapa kau menciptakan para uke secerewet ini sih?!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cerewet hah?!"

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam pupil matanya.

"Eung.."

"Baby kau sudah sadar?" Changmin langsung mendekati Tao yang sudah mulai sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mana anakku umma?" Tao mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Namun nihil. Dia hanya menemukan sang appa yang tertidur lelap di sofa.

"Dia ada di ruang bayi. Kau tahu? Dia namja dan sangat manis sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar umma akan hubungi dokternya."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar Tao terbuka dan menampakkan dokter Kwon bersama seorang perawat yang menggendong bayi. Dokter yang menjadi dokter pribadinya selama ia hamil.

"Selamat tao kau melahirkan bayi yang sangat sehat." Dokter Kwon menyalami Tao.

"Terima kasih. Tapi dokter Kwon, apa bayi itu anakku?" Tao menunjuk bayi yang digendong sang perawat itu.

"Iya." Perawat itu menyerahkan bayi Tao. "Bukankah dia sangat cantik?" ucap dokter Kwon.

"Bukankah dia namja?" tanya Tao.

"Iya. Namja cantik. Ah! Aku punya pasien lain. Aku harus pergi. Beristirahatlah dengan cukup Tao."

"Kau mau menamainya siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Huang Yingzu. Menurut umma bagaimana?"

"Nama yang bagus."

Hening..

"Tao, selama kau hamil umma tidak pernah menanyakan ini tapi kali ini aku akan tanyakan sebuah pertanyaan untukmu... siapa ayah dari bayimu ini?" Tao menatap sang umma lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum masam.

"Cinta pertamaku yang menganggapku sebagai seorang pelacur. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?" ucap Tao sambil menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung bayi kecilnya.

Changmin diam. dia menatap sang anak dengan iba.

"Ini. Paling tidak, beri tahu dia bahwa kau melahirkan anaknya." Changmin menyerahkan ponsel Tao.

"Tidak usah. Dia tidak akan menjawab teleponku. Sudah berkali-kali kucoba."

"Cobalah sekali lagi." Tao akhirnya mengalah. Ia mangembil ponselnya dari tangan Changmin.

Tao mencari kontak nomor Kris di ponselnya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu tapi ini demi Yingzu.

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. (Emang lu kira kereta api?)

Nada sambung sudah terdengar. Butuh beberapa saat sampai telepon di seberang sana mengangkatnya.

"..." orang diseberang mengangkat tetapi tak berkata sepatah katapun.

"Ppagi. Apa ini Kris gege?"

"..." Kembali diam.

"Kalau memang benar, aku hanya mau bilang. Aku punya anak lo ge. Hebat kan?"

"..."

"Di usiaku yang baru 12 belas tahun aku sudah punya bayi sendiri. Bagaimana menurut gege?"

"..."

"Oh iya. Anakku laki-laki. Walaupun begitu dia punya wajah yang sangat manis dan tampan seperti ayahnya."

"..."

"Emm.. gege..." Panggil Tao.

"Apa?" Tao membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara Kris dari seberang sana. Walaupun dengan nada dingin, tapi Tao bersyukur karna Kris mendengarkan ucapannya dari tadi.

"Bolehkah aku menamainya Huang Yingzu?" Hening.. tapi Tao tetap berusaha menunggu.

"Terserah kau saja!" Piip.. dan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan perduli." Tao meneteskan air matanya lagi hingga mengenai wajah merah Yingzu. "Ya ampun! Maaf Yingzu, umma malah memperlihatkan sisi lemah umma padamu. Maaf aku bukan umma yang baik."

"Tao." Tao menoleh menatap Appa dan Ummanya. "Apapun yang terjadi kami disini. jangan bersedih. OK?" Yunho mencium puncak kepala Tao dnegan penuh perasaan.

"Yeah.. I'm Okay appa. I'm okay without him." Walau semua itu bohong, paling tidak Tao hanya ingin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

"Huang Yingzu. Seleranya jelek sekali." namja itu terkekeh pelan sambil menatap ponselnya dengan remeh.

"Tuan muda. Tuan Wu sudah menunggu di bawah." Tiba-tiba seorang maid masuk kedalam kamar namja itu.

"Iya aku mengerti. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku." Ucap namja itu tanpa menoleh pada sang maid yang akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Huang Yingzu, Huang Yingzu, Huang, Huang, Huang! Kenapa bukan Wu?"

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: makin GJ. JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! Tao punya anak? Tao punya anak... terkadang author merasa bersalah sama para uke yang udah author nistain. Mian Tao *bow*

Ini pedo pake banget lah ya... waktu Tao ngalamin 'itu' umurnya 11 tahun sementara Kris 22. Pedo? Kan udah aku bilang main cast pedo semua #plak..

Terus kalo ada yang tanya kenapa Yingzu lahir waktu umurnya Tao 12, itu karna sama tahun tapi udah kelewat bulan Mei yang artinya Tao udah ulang tahun...

Last

Mind To Review? ^^


End file.
